A Tale of A Shirt of Love
by LCHime
Summary: My very first Shawter fic. First Shawter fic with a sex scene of course. Please enjoy my first male on male sex scene and whatnot I promise it is good. So please and I mean please read and review I love getting comments. Thankies and Enjoy .


_LC's Note:_

_This is my very and I mean very first Shawter M Rated fanfic. I am so happy I can finally write a good one and I would like to thank the Great MVP Erin Becks for her help on this one. Couldn't do it without you, girl. Other then that enjoy the lovely goodness that is Shawter their first time. And one last note that Eric/Vince fic is coming soon too I promise. ^.^_

_It all started with a shirt just a simple shirt when I first saw him...My heartbreaker...My Shawn..._

"Hunter, I am going to clean the yard okay?" smiled Shawn kissing Hunter on the cheek. "After we are done let's get dinner together and some ice cream alright?"

Hunter smiled and returns the kiss. "Don't worry I will get our bedroom nice and clean by the time you get back." as he watched Shawn leave. He sorts though the boxes and pulls out a shirt. It was the shirt Shawn used to wear all the time with a photo of him on the front looking sexy of course.

"This shirt is..." he started as he thought back all the way to 1996 the year he became part of the Kliq and the year his cherry popped thanks to one Heartbreak Kid.

~Flashback~

_We were becoming best friends but I knew I was falling for him fast. But does he feel the same I wondered. We were at a hotel and of course the boys went out on their own and Shawn and I just decided to stay in and just hang, watch TV, play games. I couldn't stop staring at Shawn his long hair, those deep blue eyes, those arms, those legs and that hot really tight..._

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked snapping Hunter out of his day dream.

"No, You are just really..." started Hunter before Shawn steps to Hunter's face. "Umm, Shawn what..."

"I like you. You know you are really fine looking, Hun'ter." with that accent of his.

_I turned bright red. What do I do now? Oh God, this is bad he can see my hard on already. So stupid he is going to laugh at me? I gotta change the subject but what to talk about? _

_What's this feeling on my lips I open my eyes seeing him kissing me. I love him. I am in love with Shawn Michaels._

"Shawn..." moaned out Hunter putting his arms around Shawn holding him close.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I love you."said Hunter saying it out in the open.

_I remembered Shawn's face he turned bright really bright red and started to cry._

"Was it something I said?" he asked getting tissues for Shawn.

"You mean that, Hunter?" asked Shawn crying in Hunter's arms.

_I got brave and smiled at him._

"I am deeply in love with you, Shawn I know I have only known you for a month but we hang out everyday and night I just can't help not to fall for you. But here I am telling you the truth I really really 100 % in love with you, Shawn Michaels." as Hunter leaned in to kiss Shawn again. "Please don't cry my love."

Shawn laughs. "My love? Man, Hunter you are such a dork. But I love my dork." as he kisses Hunter pushing him down on the bed they were sitting on. "Before we go any further how far do you want this to go?"

_I laid in bed thinking about it. I wanted Shawn to be my first and I could tell he was as much love with me as much as I am in love with him. I trusted him and I knew I always will. I sat up and grabbed Shawn's shirt and pulled it over his head. _

"I want you, Shawn. I want you to make love to me." blushed Hunter.

Shawn smiles and nods but looks around. "I wonder if Kevin has any condoms left and lube?"

He looks under the bed and pulls the condoms and lube.

"Are you clean, Shawn?" asked Hunter blushing.

"Yes." as he nods.

"Then you don't need a condom I trust you just please don't hurt me."

"I would never hurt you, Hunt. You are my first love after all."

_Shawn started to undress me licking every bare spot. As he took off my jeans he licked the wet spot of my jeans I jolt up into the air moaning hard. _

"Has anyone done anything like this to you?" he asked.

"No, this is all a first to me even the kiss." admitted Hunter.

"I see." as Shawn went on with me taking off my underwear with a huge smile on his face.

"You're a bit smaller then me but I have never seen a cock other then mine before. Its beautiful." as Shawn blew on it gently and touched it.

_I jumped again I started to precum. _

"You are leaking, Hunter I wonder what it tastes like?" as He licked my cock tasting the cum. "It tastes amazing wow. Kevin was right." as Shawn started getting hyper.

_I started laughing but I thought Shawn did all this before. Then all of a sudden he took me all the way in. _

"Ahhh...Shawn, please..." Hunter begs shaking a bit feeling himself get tighter.

"Can I tell you a secret?" asked Shawn.

Hunter simply nods.

"This is all new to me too. I have never done any of this before." smiled Shawn. "I have watched Kevin and Scotty go at it so I could be able to do it to you one day because I really really love you, Hunter. I know I can do this but do you trust me?" he asked.

_I tried to brush off my tears to be like a man but hearing the one I love say all that to me made my heart fly. I looked into his eyes._

"I will always trust you, Shawn. Show me what you have seen." Hunter says taking off Shawn's underwear. "Amazing. You are huge, Shawn."

Shawn poses watching his cock bounce. "I am 7 and a half inches give or take. Glad you like but I would do anything if you would be happy to suck my cock for me to get me ready."

Hunter leans up to it. "I thought you would never ask." as he begins to go at it.

_He tasted like ice cream I couldn't stop enjoying the flavor blasting in my mouth I just couldn't get enough as soon as I was bobbing up and down I felt something cold brushing on my opening. I didn't see it but Shawn was lubing his fingers and preparing me. _

"Shawn?"

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I promise but if it hurts just stop me okay?" he said with a heartfelt smile.

_He started with one finger at first so I could get used to the feeling it didn't hurt it just felt weird but I felt his hand stroking me up in down I was so in love at this moment. Feeling such pleasure._

_Then he went to two stretching me out and scissoring me as he kept going I felt a sudden shock. _

"Ahhh!!" yelled Hunter jumping up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah its just that felt so good."

"Kevin calls that the sweet spot."

"The what?"

"Its the spot men like most when they are fucked."

"Makes sense. I think." as Hunter falls back to the bed.

"I think you are ready for me."

"I am, Shawn. I really want you. I can almost feel it inside me already."

"Oh you will feel it alright."

_Shawn pulled his cock out of my mouth and coated himself a lot and put his cock at my opening._

"Say it, Hunter and mean it." demanded Shawn.

"Fuck me, Shawn. Fuck me hard please?" Hunter begged.

"Oh I will so hard you won't be able to move tomorrow let alone wrestle me on Raw." growled Shawn moving in pushing against his tight ring hole.

_It felt so good and right. Oh God that feeling of Shawn's huge cock inside me._

"You are so tight, Hunter. Oh...This feels amazing. Kevin was right sex is so amazing when you do it with someone you are in love with."

"Shawn please don't hold back on me okay? Fuck me please." as Hunter felt himself getting harder and harder.

_I watched him nod and started to thrust into me making sure he hit my sweet spot everytime and stroking me in time as well. I loved it all of it. I could help it._

"Shawn...Shawn...I love you so much I don't want this to end...." started Hunter feeling himself getting close.

"Can I come inside you?" asked Shawn stroking Hunter faster.

"Yes...Please do it now."

_Shawn pulled himself all the way out of me and thrusted one last time hard hitting my spot and bursting inside me I started to shake._

"SHAWN MICHAELS I LOVE YOU!!!" I yelled cumming all over Shawn's hand nearly passing out.

"I love you too. And that will never change." as Shawn held Hunter in his arms still inside him.

"You are my first and I hope always love, Hunter."

_I felt myself getting sleepy._

"That will never change I promise, Shawn." as we fell alsleep together in love.

~End Flashback~

_I finished cleaning the room and keeping the shirt out watching Shawn come in. _

"Hey ready for dinner? Is that my shirt?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah it was the shirt you wore when we first made love and got together."

"God I remember that. It was 13 years ago man I feel old. That was one memory I will never forget ever." as Shawn grabbed Hunter for a kiss.

"And look at us we are still together."

"I still like to think I top better in bed." laughed Shawn.

"While you are dreaming would you like a pony, Shawn?" joked Hunter as Shawn jumped up and started chasing him around in the house.

_~It all started with a shirt and a smile...Some things never change do they?~_


End file.
